


Liberation

by lionwolves



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Project Daedalus, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Tensions run high during Michael and Spock’s chess game as it results in an argument and takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Liberation

“What I feel is that failure is liberating. And for the first time, I enjoy expressing emotion!”

Michael stares in shock as Spock knocks over the chess set with a rough swing of his arm. 

She is speechless and expects him to flee in embarrassment after his emotional outburst, but he begins to move closer to her instead. 

Spock leans down to her height and presses his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 

Michael is indescribably surprised, but she can’t bring herself to stop him because she finds that she enjoys the kiss. Not only is Spock a surprisingly good kisser, but there is a spark between them that she didn’t know was there. 

Before long, Spock abruptly pulls away, leaving Michael breathless and with a million thoughts filling her head. She had not seen her brother in years before this and he has just given her the best kiss she has received in her life. It should’ve felt wrong, but it doesn’t. It felt right. 

“Apologies,” Spock mutters quickly. He bows his head in shame and begins to move around her to leave her quarters.

Michael grabs onto his forearm to stop him before he can exit. “No.” 

This time, Michael is the one who begins to initiate the kiss without any hesitation in her movements. 

She takes ahold of his strong arms and stands up on the tips of her toes until he lowers his head down to meet her lips. 

Spock grips her waist and pulls her against his body as they continue to kiss. 

When Michael pulls away from him, it is only to start removing her uniform.

Although Spock would prefer to simply watch her, he begins to do the same and quickly removes his clothing. 

Michael cannot prevent herself from taking a moment to look at Spock’s shirtless torso. His chest is now covered in dark hair and toned muscles. He was far from the little boy she grew up with on Vulcan. He was now a strong, handsome, young man. 

Her eyes scanning his body for so long makes him blush. 

Michael smiles at his bashfulness, and takes his right hand into her own and pulls him to her bed. 

Spock lays down flat on her bed and Michael climbs atop him. He looks up at her with eyes full of desire and anticipation of her next move, since she seems to be the one leading.

She leans over and kisses him as he places his hands on the small of her back. She enters her tongue into his mouth and wonders how much experience Spock has with kissing. He seems to be a natural at it. 

Michael lifts herself up to look at him, waiting for him to make the most evident next step.

“Are you certain?” Spock asks, the first time he has spoken since this started.

“Yes,” Michael responds.

Spock centers himself at her entrance and holds her sides as Michael lowers herself onto him slowly.

His eyes fall closed as pleasure overtakes him.

“No, Spock,” Michael says, gripping his bicep. “Look at me.”

Spock opens his eyes to look deep into Michael’s.

“Good. I want to see you.”

Spock moves his hands from her waist and reaches up towards her head. “May I?”

Michael nods, consenting to the mind meld.

“My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Suddenly, Michael can feel Spock’s intense emotions of pleasure, desire, and lust for her, and her own flowing between them. 

That brings her to her own climax, but she immediately refocuses on bringing Spock to his own. 

“Do you want to switch?” Michael asks and Spock nods. 

She lifts herself gently off of Spock and he roughly flips her body over onto the bed so that he is on top. 

He enters her in one swift motion, eliciting a gasp from Michael that turns into a moan.

Spock takes her hand into his own, pressing their clasped hands against the sheets as he thrusts in and out of her.

Michael watches closely at the expression on his face and feels him as he reaches his climax. 

He collapses against her and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Michael appreciates the unexpected cuddling, so she pulls her arm around his back and strokes it gently. 

Much too soon for her liking, Spock gets up from that position.

Contrary to her assumption that they were finished, Michael watches as he moves down her body until his head rests between her legs. 

He presses a kiss to her inner thigh, the roughness of his beard scratching against her skin uncomfortably. She forgets about that entirely when she feels his tongue dive between her folds.

Michael‘s hands grasp onto Spock’s hair, longer than it has ever been, as he continues.

Spock can feel her need to finish, but he removes his mouth from her and replaces it with his fingers. He moves his fingers cleverly inside of her to hit a spot that makes her groan.

“Spock, please,” Michael begs.

Spock looks up at her, acknowledging her plea. He keeps his fingers inside of her as he gently thumbs her clit to bring her to a second climax. 

As it that weren’t enough, Spock licks one of his fingers covered in her ejaculate. 

Michael is, to say the least, impressed. She would be surprised by Spock’s skill in bed, but he is meticulous and dedicated to perfection in every area of his life, and this is no different. 

Spock squeezes in the small place next to her in bed. 

“This was... unexpected,” Michael says. “But good. Very good.”

“Yes. I had not anticipated this either,” Spock agrees with a nod. “But it was... most pleasant.” 

Michael curls up to his side, laying her head on his chest. She can feel Spock shift uncomfortably, but then he resigns to accept the gesture and wraps his arm securely around her torso.

In that moment, they leave everything that happened between them in the past and look ahead to this new and uncertain future together, whatever it may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this previously and I deleted it, but then I rewatched season 2 of Discovery and decided to re-publish it.


End file.
